The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a keyboard. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable mounting bracket arrangement for supporting computer keyboards in a computer keyboard tray.
In order to conserve space, computer keyboards are often placed in computer keyboard trays that are either fixedly, rotationally, or slidably mounted to a desk or table. Generally, these trays are attached to the underside of a work surface such as a desk or table. The keyboard tray slides out and away from underneath the desk or table for use by an operator. The keyboard tray can then be slid back toward and under the table or desk for storage purposes and conservation of space when the operator is no longer using the keyboard. The computer keyboard trays known in the prior art, however, generally tend to be limited in the variety of positions and the degree of adjustments that are available for the tray once it is slid out from underneath the desk or table. Moreover, the trays known in the prior art are often expensive, complex, and not very compact in size.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting a computer keyboard that is an improvement over the prior art computer keyboard trays and overcomes the previously mentioned disadvantages associated with such prior art computer keyboard trays. The apparatus of the present invention utilizes a plurality of adjustable mounting brackets that are simple in design, easy to use, compact in size, and relatively inexpensive. Most importantly, the apparatus of the present invention provides a diverse range of positions available for the keyboard tray, including various vertical and/or angular positions.